


Second Verse, Same as the First

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: From A Goodnight Kiss [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, by Keelywolfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Keelywolfe--Wufei was a little uncomfortable; he'd never really been alone with Heero like this. Duo was always there in the evenings and with him around things like awkward silences were mythical beasts.





	Second Verse, Same as the First

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Wufei hadn't been a virgin before he'd started in with Maxwell and Yuy. It had been a close thing, true, and most of the things they'd done since were venturing into uncharted territory but still, he hadn't been a virgin.  
  
So it still somewhat of a surprise to him how much of a slut he was becoming.  
  
Oh, Maxwell would argue that he was still a fairly innocent pretty boy and in comparison it was probably true but it didn't really matter it you got hit with a bucket of water or an entire pool; at the end of it all, you were still wet. And all he wanted at the end of this very long day was to kiss Duo until the other boy's mouth was red and bruised, and whisper into it things that he wanted to do, things that would have made him blush not all that long ago.  
  
He brushed impatiently past a group of people who were more interested in talking than making their way down the hallway, brushing aside a strand of hair that slipped forward and tickled his nose. Never again was he going to leave his hair loose before he went out for the day, even if he had to hide all his hair bands so that Duo would stop stealing them.  
  
He was already hard when he began keying in the password to their room and he was mentally undressing himself as he stepped inside when something flew across the room into his arms, wrapping slim arms around his neck and pulling him in for a decidedly wet kiss. Something? No someone with long hair and a tongue that was as wicked as the hands that were trying to get under his shirt.  
  
Who knew that dreams really could come true?  
  
Belatedly realizing the door was still open and that any other people in the hall could be selling tickets by now, Wufei tried to step further into the room, at least far enough to close the door. Only to lose his grasp on the warm body in his arms when Duo pulled away and he was startled enough to let go.  
  
"What…?" Wufei began, faltering when he got an actual look at Duo. The material of his shirt couldn't seem to choose if it was silver or blue, made of something cheap and shiny that clung to him like a jealous lover. And those pants…  
  
"Do you like?" Duo asked, batting his eyes and grinning.  
  
"Yes," Wufei managed, stupefied into plain honesty in the face of leather pants. He was already reaching out, fingers longing to touch when Duo turned towards the door.  
  
"I'm off then!" he called, and Wufei blinked, suddenly noticing Heero using the computer on the other side of the room. He lowered his voice conspiratorially, "Don't worry, I know my way around the block."  
  
"Duo, you've been around the block so many times you've worn a path in it," Heero remarked dryly.  
  
Unoffended, Duo blew him a kiss before planting another real, too-quick one on Wufei's mouth, tweaking a long strand of his hair that had fallen forward again. "Don't wait up!"  
  
Before Wufei could bluster out a protest, the door closed behind him and he was alone.  
  
Well, not alone. "Where is he going?"  
  
Heero didn't look up from his typing. "I didn't ask."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A little lost and more than a little horny, Wufei toed off his shoes and lined them up neatly in front of the door. The room was eerily quiet, aside from the tapping keys, and he debated on turning on the television. Except he didn't really care for movies unless Duo was there to dissect them while he and Heero threw popcorn at him and Heero was busy working so the noise might disturb him.  
  
Instead, he sat down on the sofa and picked up a book that was sitting on the end table, thumbing through it with little hope of a distraction. The thought came to him to at least unfasten his pants until he calmed a little and he decided against it before he realized he wouldn't have hesitated if Duo had been there. He was a little uncomfortable; he'd never really been alone with Heero like this. Duo was always there in the evenings and with him around things like awkward silences were mythical beasts.  
  
Read, he told himself sternly. Duo and his pants would be back eventually and then he could make plans to get inside them. Tucking long strands of hair behind his ears, he got as comfortable as he could, all things considered, and squinted at the first page. He'd managed to absorb most of a paragraph when Heero spoke, startling him.  
  
"You're very quiet," Heero said, almost absently. He seemed to consider something on the screen and then a flurry of typing announced some decision made. Curiosity over what he could be doing pricked at Wufei but he resisted the urge to ask. Unlike some people who happened to be named Maxwell, he understood the meaning of 'Need to Know Basis.'  
  
"You're busy. I didn't want to bother you," Wufei replied honestly. To his surprise, Heero stopped typing, turning slightly to look over his shoulder at Wufei.  
  
"You wouldn't be bothering me," he said. He waited until Wufei gave him a somewhat wary nod before he resumed typing. "How did the trade negotiations go today?"  
  
Hesitantly, Wufei told him, wondering why Heero was even asking. Everything he was saying was available in the daily reports. From the intent way he was working, Wufei would have guessed that Heero wasn't even listening to him, but the fact that he asked the occasional question belied that.  
  
A few hours drifted past without him ever turning a page and Heero finally stretched, glancing at the clock. "Duo will be back soon."  
  
Wufei frowned, recalling what Duo had said when he left. "How do you know that?"  
  
"He's never gone for more than a few hours."  
  
"So you do know where he went."  
  
A glance. "No."  
  
Exasperated, Wufei snapped, "Then why didn't you ask him?"  
  
Silence. And as the silence stretched out Wufei began to sincerely wish he'd simply kept his mouth shut instead of losing the warm familiarity that had been rising between them. What did it really matter where Duo had gone? Heero was still quiet and Wufei was sudden afraid he'd actually hurt his feelings. Cool as Heero often seemed, it wasn't completely absurd to think he actually cared if Wufei spent time with him outside of the bedroom. Was it?  
  
"Come here?" Heero asked, finally. It was a question, not an order, and warily, Wufei went. He stood awkwardly next to Heero while he saved whatever he was working on before looking up at him, his eyes deeply blue and intent.  
  
His hands settled on Wufei's hips, holding him lightly. "Because it scares him."  
  
"What?" Wufei frowned, trying to understand.  
  
"If you ask. It scares him," Heero repeated. He hooked his fingers though the belt loops of Wufei's pants as if to keep him from stepping away. "Duo doesn't like to answer to anyone." Heero hesitated, looking down for the briefest of moments before raising his eyes again to Wufei. "He hasn't really spoken to me about his past, but I believe he had enough occasions where he had no control at all that now he just can't stand giving anyone that kind of hold over him."  
  
"So you don't ask," Wufei said, slowly.  
  
"We don't ask," Heero agreed. "And we trust him to come home."  
  
But what if he doesn't, a tiny part of Wufei wanted to cry, a part that didn't trust anyone, hadn't for a long, long time. But he had to trust or he'd find himself holding no one at all. What great choices he had.  
  
A gentle finger touched his lips, startling him out of his thoughts.  
  
"You wanted him tonight." It wasn't a question but Wufei nodded anyway, heat rising in his cheeks. Heero's lips curved in a faint smile. "So did I. But I want you, too."  
  
Strong arms wrapped around him, Heero buried his face into Wufei's belly, his breath warm through the thin shirt. It made him exhale shakily, his fingers tentative in the softness of Heero's hair. "I want you, too," he admitted, nearly shamed by the admission for no good reason he could think of. He closed his eyes and let Heero walk him back to the sofa until the other boy was heavy above him, his mouth slick and warm against Wufei's neck.  
  
Why hadn't he and Heero ever done this, Wufei wondered dimly. Out of the dozens of times they'd had sex, he couldn't recall a single time it had been just the two of them, without Duo somehow in the background. Their hands tangled together as the two of them tried to rid Wufei of his shirt, Heero's fingers were shorter and thicker than Duo's, incredibly gentle for all the strength in them. The sudden edge of his teeth against Wufei's nipple dragged a stuttering gasp from him, the bright pain soothed instantly by a rough tongue only to shine again as Heero bit the other one.  
  
Heero did like to bite, somehow he'd forgotten that, and he squirmed against Heero's weight and loved it, chewing on his own knuckles to muffle the whimpers that were trying to escape from him.  
  
His pants were tugged open so that Heero could press a hot mouth against the curve of his hip, his tongue licking a cruel little pattern while Wufei sighed and looked at the ceiling through his eyelashes. Heero was just lucky he was so flexible, that he could lift a leg to rest on his shoulder as Heero slid back up and finally, finally kissed him, and he tasted like black coffee and smelled like overheated plastic.  
  
"Duo is right, you know," whispered softly into his mouth, and even if he wasn't here, he still was, a little, his hands had tucked the lubricant that Heero had found beneath the sofa and there were quick, slippery fingers pushing inside him, making Wufei squirm hard enough to fall off the sofa if Heero hadn't been above him, eyes feverish and dark as he forced another finger inside.  
  
"Oh…good," Wufei moaned and he didn't care if Duo was even in on the planet as long as Heero kept twisting his finger just like that. He swore aloud when he pulled it out and crowded in closer between Wufei's legs, his pants down around his knees.  
  
Heero's breath was moist against his temple, his voice a faint vibration. "You really are pretty."  
  
"Fuck you," he tried to say, almost said it when Heero thrust in, suddenly hard and didn't stop, just pulled out and shoved in again, hard enough that Wufei bit his tongue on other words that tried to tumble out, like please and fuck and bastard, don't you dare stop. Heero's fingers were still slippery, sliding wetly behind his knee until he got the other leg over his shoulder and Wufei was folded practically in half, spitted on Heero's cock and for just a moment it was almost too much, almost more than he could take just now.  
  
"Oh," the smallest, softest sound, it made Wufei wrench open his eyes and Heero was above him, biting his lip as he rocked slowly, deeply inside. So utterly vulnerable, letting himself be vulnerable and the sweat shining on his cheeks, the white line of his teeth digging into his lip was the one of the loveliest things Wufei had ever seen. He tried to watch it for a long time, wanted to imprint it somewhere inside him to take out and remember later, until he couldn't bear it anymore, closed his own eyes and came into a warm, callused hand that knew just how to touch him.  
  
+  
  
Duo stank of cigarette smoke and beer that was cheaper than his shirt, so strongly that it could be smelled from several feet away. Luckily, he wasn't so cruel as not to notice and he started stripped as soon as the door was shut. "You know, you guys just don't do innocent well. I'm serious, you couldn't look guiltier if I had caught you fucking in the middle of the kitchen table."  
  
"You have," Heero remarked, his eyes on the screen of his laptop. His bare feet were resting in Wufei's lap and the other boy stroked his ankles with one absent hand while the other turned pages on his book.  
  
"True." Duo kissed them both, a press of lips and a swipe of the tongue for each before he bounced off to the shower, leaving a trail of clothing like breadcrumbs behind him. If Heero noticed Wufei's hand drifting further up his leg, slowly creeping beneath his pajama bottoms, he didn't say anything. But he might have smiled.  
  
Just a little.  
  
-finis-


End file.
